Reunion
by AmuletSpadeMiki
Summary: Amu is Misaki childhood friend who moved away at the age of 7. She move to Seiyo Academy to avoid her ex-boyfriend. He found her. Then she moves to Seika with her twin brother. She met Ikuto there again. Ikuto was another friend of her and also a crush (was her enemy before Easter disband).
1. intro & flashback

**Characters**

**Misaki Ayuzawa**

**Age:** 16-17

**DOB:** September 29

**Personality**: Athletic, competitive, smart, and short temper.

**Usui Takumi**

**Age:** 16-17

**DOB:** April 27

**Personality:** Passive, fearless, listen to Misaki, and only interested in Misaki.

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi**

**Age:16-**17

**DOB: **December 1

**Personality:** Enigmatic, aloof, stoic, and a little naughty

**Guardian:** Yoru- mischievous, stray cat

**Amu Hinamori**

**Age:** 15-16

**DOB:** September 27

**Personality:** Outside- cool and spicy Inside- shy, self-denying, but also kind-hearted.

**Guardian:** Ran- athletic, Miki- artistic, Su- good at cooking, Dia- a shinning singer, and Momo- mischievous, fashion freak, cleaver, and disobeying, alley cat (made up)(egg looks like Ikuto except purple).

**Kairi Hinnamori**

**Age:** 15-16

**DOB:** September 27(not according to anime/manga)

**Personality****:** Athletic, smart, kind, and attached to Amu sometimes(personality unknown, made up)

**Guardian:** Musashi- samurai and Kei- evil and mischievous(made up)

**~Flashback of Amu~**

"I l-li-like you Amu, will you go out with me?" confessed Jun a shy but popular boy

"Yes." Amu replied happily.

A few month later, she saw him flirting with some random girl. She got mad and broke up with him. The next few days her sexually harassed her and tried to forced a kiss on her, but he didn't know there was a violent side to her. She got mad and punched him in the stomached. The next day she transferred to a school called Seiyo Academy.

Jin followed her there after he found out which was a few years later. She was dating Tadase and had a happy relationship. Jin was jealous and tried to punch Tadase, but Amu block him and told him to stop. He forced a kiss on her and succeed since she was not paying attention. She ran to the royal garden and hide there. Later her friends came and comforted her. When she got home she told her mom that she will transfer to Seika Academy for last two semester of her first year of high school.

**~End of flashback~**

**~Flashback of kairi~**

Mom phoned me and said that I will come back from boarding school and go to school at Seika Academy to protect Amu. Now I'm packing to get ready.

**~End of flashback~**


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Let begin the story

Misaki & Amu: Will Shintani be appearing I the story?

Usui & Ikuto: Why do you care ?

Misaki & Amu: It is a secret.

Jun: No Amu don't leave me.T^T

Tadase: By the way me and Amu broke up because she is moving and she dosen't want me to suffer.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

Kairi is coming back to Japan from his boarding school in England a few days before the first semester end. He is surprised that Amu needs protecting. She was always stronger and more dangerous than him.

***when he got back***

"Amu tell me why you are changing school again and why I need to protect you?" demanded Kairi.

"My ex have been stalking me and sexually harassing me," Amu replied as she teared up.

The next day Amu and Kairi finished filling out their transferring sheet and started packing. They will be living with a friend of Amu. After they were done they went out for a walk. Unfortunately Jun was around the neighbourhood and saw them together. Jealousy boil over him, He ran over to them and ask Amu "Why are you with another man? I thought that you had a boyfriend already?"

'So this is that Jun that is bothering Amu.' Kairi thought to himself. "Why do you care? She already broke-up with you." said Kairi.

**~The next day~**

Utau and the Guardians came to say god-bye to Amu, but they were too late and missed them by a few minutes. They all caught a glace at her and the mysterious green haired boy.

***In the train***

Amu dozed of since it was a long trip. Kairi was about to rest when he heard some random lady saying that they look cute together. *Sigh* Everyone think they are a couple, it is weird how that they both look nothing alike to each other or to their parents unlike their little sister Ami who is 5. Our dads think that we got our look from our great great grandfather and his twin sister. It happen to be that every few generation that a pair of twins the boy will have green hair and eyes and the girl will have pink hair and honey colour eyes.

***At Seika Town(made up cause i don't know where Misaki lives)***

Amu and Kairi walk to Ayuzawa resident. "How do you know where they live?"asked Kairi

Amu lean over and whispered " I hack into all the high school computer system in Japan to find out" we got there and rung the door bell. Suzuan open the door and said "konniciwa, oh it's not my prizes." "Wait who are you?" after she snap out of her mumbling.

"Hi, I'm Amu and I am Misaki's friend. I'll be living here during my High school years. Then Suzuan's mom pop out from the kitchen. "Oh you here earlier than I expected. There is a guest room at the end of the hall. Is that your boyfriend behind you? You two look cute together."

"That my Otouto." replied Amu laughing. " Everyone thinks we are couples. Where is Misaki?"

"She is at school right now." answered Minako.

"I'll go look for her, do you want to come Kairi?" Said Amu.

"No, I'll stay here and unpack. Is your room still the same as before?" Kairi yelled at the end of the hall

Amu nod and left for Seika. On her way there Utau phone her and asked who is that green hair boy with her. That's my brother and she explained why they never saw him and why the don't look alike.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 2

Amu: Misaki will be suprised to see me.

Ikuto: 'So will you' muttering

Amu: What!

* * *

**~Misaki POV~**

"Usui, get out of here with the new student. You two are annoying. And you two are not a student council member either." Yelled an angry Misaki

"I have a name" Replied Ikuto, "It is Ikuto and I am his once-removed cousin."

*Pant,pant* came in a tired Yukimura. "There is a girl who wants to see you in the class."

I was shocked and went there. I open the door and see a pink haired girl sitting on a student desk swinging her legs and the boys checking her out and saying she is cute. I got mad and yelled at her "do you have any manners and we have chair so we can sit on them."

This caused Amu to look up. "Sup." She said at me and Usui who followed me here.

"Who are, wait are you Amu?" I asked

"No I'm not, I'm just another random pink haired girl" said Amu sarcastically "and I'm too dumb to know that chair are for sitting." *pause* Yells"Hell yes I'm Amu and I don't just barg into a classroom and sit on a chair randomly baka."

Everyone gasped Usui and Ikuto smirked. That got me angry and I tried to grab her. Yup, you heard right _tried._ Amu was at the window already smirking , she character changed will Ran and jumped toward a tree. Mid-way there she change with Momo and land like a cat on a branch. Suddenly Shintani appeared and scared Amu. She screamed "Holy Shit, there is a fucking monkey here," while falling which made everyone gasped except Ikuto. Amu character changed with Ran again and flip then she grabed the window sill and land perfectly. She asked "Why was there a monkey up there?"

Suddenly a boy with brown hair appeared at the door. "Are you ok? Did I scare you?" he asked her

"Yes and yes." replied Amu. "Shintani you should not be up in a tree scaring people." I said strictly.

'Did she a Shintani? Yes, she did.' "Is that you Shintani?" asked Amu

"Yes and who are you?" answered Shintani when Amu hugged him and said "I miss you!"

'Pink hair, golden eyes, and knows me. Who's that. It is Amu.' "You know that scar you gave me when we were young is still here?"*points at scar on face*

"Really? And you know what? I got a new pocket knife." *Pulling it out*

"You gotten more dangerous these year." he siad.

"You want to know why? I have this ex who is stalking me"said Amu broadly

**~Normal POV~**

Amu spotted Ikuto and she ran over to him and asked "Why are you here? I thought you were in England." she asked

"I was until I found out that I have a once-removed cousin here *points* at Usui." Ikuto said and then asked "Did you miss me?"

Amu wasn't paying attention she was phoning Utau.

* conversation on the phone* _italic=Utua _regular=Amu

_"what? Did you miss us already?" _

"No. Did you know you have a once-removed cousin and Ikuto is back?"

_"What, no way. How did you know?"_

"I have a spy spying on Ikuto. I'm saw them obviously. Bye."

*end of conversation*

**~At Maid Latte~**

Amu was there helping in the kitchen with Usui and Ikuto. While Misaki is out serving. Later Misaki asked "As I remember last time you cooked you burnt the food."

"I got better." Which was a half lie since she had character change with Su and that is why she is like a professional.

**~After Work~**

"So you are Misaki boyfriend?" teased Amu.

"Yea." Usui replied playing along with her.

Misaki heard and said "No and stop making up things you perverted outer space alien, from the planet Pheromone."

**~At Misaki's House~**

Kairi pops out and hugged Amu and say Misaki and said " Are you Misaki?"

"Yes, and are you Amu's boyfriend?" asked Misaki

"Yes." and Kairi tried to kiss her which caused him to recivec a whack in the head.

Ikuto was jealous and he was about to said "Don't you dare touch my Amu again, or you will die."

Amu said "You really belive him? He is my otouto. And don't ask why we don't look alike or why you never see him and he is my twin."

Everyone stood there dumbfound and Ikuto asked "Why didn't I know even though I visited you a lot before at night ?"

"I went to a boarding school and came back this year to protect Amu from her ex thats she calls a "perverted outer space alien that came from planet Pheromone who likes to sexually harasses everyone". And why are you visiting my sister at night?

"No reason." Ikuto replied

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 3

Me: I don't own any of the manga/anime

Utau: Ikuto beware*walks away*

Ikuto: what was that about

Amu:*shurg and walks away*

Me: they might be more anime add to this story.^.^

* * *

**~Normal POV~(second semester)**

Kairi and Amu is both in class 1-1. "Okay class today we will have two new transferring student joining us, one is from Seiyo Academy while the other is from a boarding school in England, come in" said the sensei.

They enter and introduced themselves. The girls squeal and said Kairi looks cool and Amu is so Cool-and-Spicy as always. Boys were drooling over Amu. After their fifteen minutes break between their third and fourth period, they went to gym. Amu like the rest of the girls got a white t-shirt and green short. Kairi on the other hand got a green shorts that just above to their knee. Amu had her long pink hair tied up in a ponytail(she had short hair in the anime/manga since she was in elementary but now she is in high school she has long hair up to her knee).

"Attention student, we will be having a marathon next week. So start practicing" said Ichigo kocho through the pa system.

After hearing that most of the student groan, but Amu and Misaki was excited. It is because they haven't have race with each other since Amu moved.

**~Usui POV~**

As usual on the rooftop I saw a bunch of first year groaning after Ichigo kocho announcement. I was board so I left the roof. I bumped into a person as I was leaving. Guess who it was. It was prez. She ignored me, it seems like she was in a hurry. I start following her. I guess that some student getting in trouble or something, but I was wrong. She was just tried.

I spoted a blond haired girl wasting outside the gate for someone, but I just ignored her and went back to class.

**~Utau POV~**

Just you wait Ikuto. 'You are going to die when I find you but I will go find Amu first.' I was board waiting out here since I can't go in. Number one reason I have no clue where to go, number two I can't text Amu yet, and third the gate is close which I can Fly over with Iru(aka Il).

_*ring ring*_

I got my phone out of my pocket. It was Kukai, he texed me that they might be coming in a week or so. And don't tell Amu we want to surprise her.

* * *

Me: sorry if the chapter is short and for the taking so long to update.

Misaki: Why?

Me: I was watching animes, school started today(January 7), and I was drag out to go shopping for an hour*cries*T^T


	5. Chapter 4

Me: Kon'nichiwa minna-san.

Shadow: AmuletSpadeMiki doesn't own both anime/manga

Utau/Misaki: Read/watch Kaichou wa Maid-sama/Shugo Chara

Me: I am assuming that there are 7 period for a day in school.

* * *

**~Utau POV~**

So after fourth period was over I text Amu telling her to do me a favour and asked the principal to let me in. The plan is to get Ikuto to me and I be scolding him. It was near lunch so I walk around to find a ramen shop. There was one not very far from the school but not the best I have eaten. Now I'm on my way back to school. Maybe I should transfer here for a month or so

**~Amu POV~**

So after I received the text, I went to the principal office and asked for permission. Which surprised me, the answer was a yes. So during lunch break I went to look for Ikuto, what kind of place can a cat go and would like to go to? Ah, the roof top. I ran up there and got Ikuto to the front part of the school and kick him off. I know he wouldn't die. Unluckily he pull me down with him and scream something like what the heck.

**~Ikuto POV~**

I was like what the heck, why would she tell me to go near the front pf the building and kick me off. Well for revenge I pull her down with me. Then I heard some yelling down below that sounded like"OMGIKUTOANDTHENEWTRANSFERSTU DENTISFALLINGDOWNFROMTHEBUIL DING!" which means OMG IKUTO IS FALLING DOWN FROM THE BUILDING! After that I heard Amu yelled die you evil hentai neko(die you evil perverted cat).

**~Amu POV~**

After yelling die you evil hentai neko, I did a 180 degree flip and jumped on to his back causing us to speed up our fall. Yea, that was not a good idea and that got to hurt. Not like I care. While we fall I character change with Ran and he did it with Yoru(AN: character change and charanari is different, for more info go to .com)

**~Utau POV~**

Around me people were asking for my autograph. They all stop when Ikuto and Amu fell of the school. That was not what I meant when I said bring him to me but, it will work ,too. When they land people had 'WTF' or 'dufqa just happen' face on while I sweat dropped. I was about to yell at him when this girl came out.

**~Misaki POV~**

When I came out I saw people crowding around the front, I asked what happen.

"Well.." one boy started.

"Amu kicked me off the school and I pulled her down, then she kicked me while we were falling."said Ikuto

I sweat dropped, they check if he was okay. Surprisingly not a one single scratch on him, even Usui was injured. _'His family is weird.' _"So Amu what were you thinking, pushing off the school?"

"Is not like he will die and I am sure. I was helping Utau here*points at a girl with blond hair(AN:this is Misaki POV ao she doesn't know who she is)*"

"Hi."said the girl called Utau.

**TBC...**

* * *

Me: sorry it took me so long to update. Gomen ne

Sakura: she accidentally press the wrong button after submitting it without a label.

Me: Not how original story was supposed to be

Me: Also happy 3 day of lunar new year:D(February 12th)


	6. Chapter 5

Me: Sorry for not updating for so long.*laugh nervously*

**Amu:** So what have you been doing?¬¬

**Me: **Um...reading fanfics, working on a project. Now lets get on with the story! ◙

* * *

** ~Usui POV ~**

There was a awkward silence between Utau and Misaki, so Amu decided to break the silence by asking Utua "where's Il and El?"

"Eto...(um...)I have no clue, they were with me a while ago. Il, El where are you come out?" she yelled.

Who's this El and Il I wonder, she was alone before when I saw her eailer.

**~Utau POV~**

"Where are you Il, El?" I called out.

El came out of now where and character change with me, now I'm all kiddish. I jumped on Ikuto and start hitting him in the chest and kissing him(like in episode 29).

"stop that Utau!"

"Why?"

"We're siblings."

'Here we go again.' thought Amu.

While everyone else was shock, Amu and Ikuto sigh, Utau mentally made a note to kill El later.

**~Ikuto POV~**

"Dude, you got a hot sis, does she do that all the time, or you are one lucky baster, etc" was thrown at me.(not literally)

*Ding Ding* goes the bell. Finally I got away from those fan boys, note to self kill Utau or El if it's her fault.

**~Amu POV~**

Had the best day ever cause Ikuto got humiliated which is funny and Utau is here. My fourth period(AN: changed school scheduled to 4 period cause that what high school/secondary is like where I live) is Home Ec. Yay something Su likes to do. We are making Apple Pie today, yum!

**~Misaki POV~**

Weirdest day I have so far, gilr named Utau have brotherly complex with Ikuto. How troublesome.

**~Kairi POV~**

While I was in the library studying I heard people say that the famous Hoshina was here, hum where have I heard that name before?

* * *

**Me: **Done took me two days to finish. Goes play with phone.

**Ikuto**: When did you have a phone.

**Me:** Why do you care. ⌐⌐⌐¬¬

**Shadow: **R&R, horror movie are scary don't like them.

**Me: ** Then why did you watch? And Ikuto I got it on the last day of school before Spring Break

**Shadow: **Cause you were watching it.

**Ikuto : **Number?

**Me :** Stalker, much.


	7. Chapter 6

**Yuuki: **Sorry for being inactive.

**Ikuto:** About time you update.

**Yuuki: ***gets angry and chase Ikuto with a knife* I don't own SC or KWMS

**AN:** ask I said in my other fanfic, I will be referring myself to Yuuki.

* * *

**~Misaki POV~**

Arrrggggg! What's wrong with Usui's family, they are all so weird. Like Usui can jump and a building and survive, Ikuto can be pushed off a building and be perfectly fine, and Utau have a brotherly complex. Alla my friends are weird in some way.

***At Maid Latte***

"Welcome back master." In front of me was Utau and his brother, this day keep getting worse.

**~Amu POV~**

So far today is the best day of my life, but it all turn bad when the Fire Nation attacked, just kidding. It turn bad when I got a call form my company 'The Embryo' when I found since I was in grade 4(made up and Amu's smart in this fanfic). They said that I was needed there right now. Hope no one sees me go in the building.

Guess What? Kairi stalked me and found out. Can this day get any worse? I need his help with the company and was planning to tell him anyway so whatever.

* * *

**Yuuki:** Sorry if it was short, had writer block and don't know what to write.

**Yoru:** Review!


	8. Chapter 7

**Yuuki:** I'm back minna~*angry aura behind me*

**Suu:** Why are you so happy yet mad at the ame time?

**Yuuki:** There is this page on Facebook call 'Anime is Satan' and they are badmouthing anime saying it teaches you bad things and make you drop you grades in your studies, etc., so if you have Facebook **REPORT** them.

**Misaki:** *cracks her knuckles*How dare they*Evil and angry aura behind her, turn into 'demon' mode*

**Maria:** AmuletSpadeMiki doesn't own SC or KWMS or she would have more amuto scenes and MisakixUsui scenes.

* * *

**~Kairi POV~**

"So sis this is what you been doing all these years while I was at boarding school?"

"Yea."she replied clamly.

_'Wow and mom and dad says I'm very smart. Amu's alot smar-'_ "Please don't tell mom and dad." she plead as she interrupted my thought. "They don't know yet?!" I asked surprisingly.

**~Amu POV*The next day(cause I don't know what to write)*~**

Today I had the biggest surprise. They came to visit me, I'm so happy.

_**Flashback** _

_When I_ _was walking to class_ _after homeroom, I was being asked how I know Kairi(whom people assume is my boyfriend) and Ikuto. When I was suddenly called to the student room. "Yes?" I said as I enter the room when I was suddenly attacked with a bear hug from someone whom I think is Yaya. "Yaya?" I asked with shock. "Hey Hinamori." I whipped around to see Kukai and the rest. Just when I was about to say something Kairi slid opened the door and said "Amu?"_

**_End of flashback_**After introducing each other Yaya asked for candy, luckily I have a bag of strawberry flavour marshmallow in my bag. Now here I am in my last class Home Ec. making chocolate chip cookies. I shall save these for later.

**~Misaki POV~**

I'm at Maid Latte right now and luckily Amu didn't come or her friends would be here. She is accompanying her friends at the shopping mall near here. I wonder where will they spent the night or will they go home.

***Later at Misaki household***

Amu was in a good mood which is a good thing because when she is mad you are dead. Now that her friends went home she is complaining how Yaya keep going to sweet shops and how she still acts like a baby when she is in her last year of junior high.

* * *

**Yuuki: **That's all for now^^

**Ikuto:** I never appeared in the chapter.

**Yuuki: **Well you will be in some other chapters.

**Ran:** Read and review to get A) a ikuto and usui plushie or B) a amu and misaki plushie


	9. Chapter8

**Yuuki:** *say with mouthful of ice cream* Hi Everyone and disclaimer someone.

**Ikuto:***Said in bored tone*AmuletSpadeMiki doen't own SC or YP.

* * *

**~Amu POV~**

'Why of all people does Miya cousin need to be Saaya.' I thought as I rolled around in my bed. 'Isn't one annoying person enough for a day. '*sigh*Hope she is only her for the weekend, or this place will become a disaster.*Grumble* 'I should go get something to eat.' I wonder what is there to eat in the cafeteria as I walked in. *Looks at the variety of food.* I'll go with potato salad and a flan(caramel pudding). I looked around the room for the guardians, and spotted them at the far end with Team Ichigo. As I walked over and sat down at a free spot, I heard Ichigo and Makoto arguing over some stupid thing. I tired both the salad and pudding, the salad is good,but the pudding is a bit too sweet for my taste. As I was about to take a second bit, someone took my spoon away and jacked my salad. I whipped my head around to see Ikuto eating my salad. I took my spoon back from him, no actually, I snatch my spoon back. As I got back to eating my food, I heard whispers going around in the background and someone glaring or maybe a bunch of girls I assume glaring at me.

'What did I ever do to them to make them glare at me, is it because I am sitting with the all the good looking guys of the school?' Anyways it is getting late, I should go back to my room and sleep. On my way back to my room, some bi-I mean some very mean girl tried to push me into the storage room and lock me up overnight, while one splashed me with some sticky water that I think contains sugar. GAH, now I need to wash my hair and take a shower all over again. To relax my mood, I put on some music as I took a relaxing shower.

**~Ichigo POV~**

As I enter thee room I shared with Amu, loud music were coming from the bathroom. I guess she taking a long shower. I should take a rest since she will take a long time to finish showering. When I hopped on to my bed, there was a warm lump there. What was that? Under the cover I found a sleeping Ikuto which made me scream when someone knock on my door.

**~Makoto POV~**

I was knocking on Ichigo's room door to tell her to come practice with us when I heard a "Kyaaa". I was going to knock the door down since she was in danger, but the door was unlock so I enter. I saw Ichigo screaming at Ikuto and a Amu with only a towel wrapped around coming out of the bathroom.*blushes*Then she screamed.

**~Amu POV~**

I was just finish taking a shower and turn off my music when I heard Ichigo scream. I thought she was in trouble so I rushed out with a towel wrapping me. Out in the room I saw Makoto and Ichigo screaming at Ikuto. Realizing I only have a towel around me I screamed.

**~Normal POV~**

Many female student had gather around outside of the room when they heard two scream. They saw Amu slamming the bathroom door and a blushing Makoto. Looking farther in you could see a still screaming-her-head-off Ichigo and a half-asleep Ikuto. When Utau passed by she peer in. When she saw Ikuto she rushed in and started to drag him out while muttering something that sound like "what a bothersome person, couldn't he not attract attention from like everyone.*sigh*"

* * *

**Yuuki:** That is it for now.

**Berry:**Don't forget to red and review^^

**Yuuki:** Just wondering, should I make a Facebook account to add people from fanfiction.


End file.
